The Night We Met
by Cheloniamydas
Summary: No amount of love and protection could've saved her from fate itself.


I am not the only traveler  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met

And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you

I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met

When the night was full of terrors  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met

I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met.

-_The Night We Met, _Lord Huron

Donnie sat under a tree, with a sketchbook in his hand. He was drawing a picture of a girl.

_The laughing face, the bright eyes, the flowing hair-_

He stared at the image.

_April._

Never in a million years had he ever thought of losing her. Not even during the mutant apocalypse.

The picture was very accurate, in fact, it was a splitting image of her. The more Donnie looked at it the more he could hear her voice, speaking again, untouched by pain or misery, tears, or, in this case, mutation.

He could hear her laughing.

What Donnie would give to have her back-or at least to have her here. He didn't care whether she was in Casey's arms or not, he just wanted her there, in front of him, speaking-

Living.

Dumping a bag of popcorn over his head.

Grabbing his tie-

Her lips against his-

His arms around her body, holding her close-

Silent tears fell inside of Donnie's robot body. He found the star painting on his chest and he touched it affectionately. His ears dropped.

_She was gone. Never to come back. Never to be in his arms again-_

Donnie stood up and began to wander. Suddenly his foot touched something cold and foreign, not sand or grass. He looked down. It was pavement.

Donnie could see the buildings surrounding him, the cars driving, and April-

"_I never want to see your ugly face again!"_

Donnie gasped. "April!" He shouted, running at her with his arms spread out-

But he ran right through her and tumbled to the ground. When he looked up, angry April was gone. Instead, she was almost crying with joy.

_She rushed over and kissed his cheek before running to her no longer mutated father._

_"Ha! Two kisses in one day! Beat that Casey!"_

_Casey brought his hockey stick to Donnie's feet and tripped him._

Donnie stood up. The city was gone. There was only sand.

"Come back" Donnie whispered, standing up.

"Come home"

Donnie continued walking, his head down. _She was never-ever gonna come back._

He came across a piece of something. He leaned over and picked it up.

A shard. Of April's tessin.

"_Splinter's gonna train me to be a kunoichi!"_

_"Your powers are getting stronger"_

_"The guys'll be fully trained ninjas before I even get past the basics"_

Donnie stayed on the ground. Might be better here.

He spread his body out on the ground and lay there, staring at the nearly cloudless sky.

"_If we ever had a kid, what would we name her?" April had asked._

_"A kid?" Donnie blushed._

_April raised the flower to the sky._

_"Rose" She whispered._

But they would never have a child. Ever. Because she was gone forever, destroyed.

_"Donnie!" She screamed, running. Donnie could see her. He ran towards her. _

_"April!" He shouted back, running._

_Suddenly a blade cut through her middle, causing her to stop-_

_And crumple to the ground._

_"APRIL!" Donnie shrieked. The villain walked away, wiping the blood off his knife, the one that took her away._

_April's body lay flat on the ground, blood staining her clothes. It just blended in with the ground._

_Donnie held her body close to his, tears of regret pouring down his cheeks._

_"April please" He whispered, kissing her cold lips. Her life was gone. _

_The building came crashing down._

_She's never coming back._

Donnie stood up. He could hear giggling. Her giggling...

On a rock she sat, on Donnie's lap, playing with a flower. She kissed him.

Donnie missed her so much.

He continued to wander.

No hope, No love. All was gone.

He still had his brothers. Sure, Raph was scarred, Leo was double-mutated, Mikey wasn't exactly right in the head-Although, had he ever been?-But he had them. And he didn't plan on losing them.

Or would it be for the better?

April was gone. But at least she was out of harm's way. Donnie knew that no one was ever safe until they were out of your reach forever.

And ever.

Out of reach of his arms, before he could even slip the ring onto her finger.

He never got to say goodbye.

Donnie came to a staff that was stuck into the ground.

_Splinter's grave._

He-he was gone.

But safe.

And right next to his grave-

April's.

She was safe, right? That was good. She could never be tormented again by villains he couldn't stop. No longer able to be hurt by him, or anyone else, that was good, right?

Donnie stared at the ground. She was down there.

She was gone.

_"Nice catch Donnie!"_

_"I never want to see your ugly face again!"_

_"April!"_

_"Rose"_

_"Donnie NOOO!"_

_"Donnie, I'm sorry"_

_"Donnie, what have I done?"_

_"You did it"_

_"Donnie! I thought I'd lost you"_

_"I don't like it, but April is gone"_

_"Actually, April was the hero"_

_"Poor Donnie"_

_"That's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"_

_"Dude! April was watching!"_

_"You know I can still hear you, right?"_

_"My sweet princess is alive!"_

_"_APRIL!" Donnie found himself screaming as he fell to the ground, clawing at it. He pounded the dirt, dug into it.

April was dead.

Because of him. Because of fate. Because-Why? She did nothing to deserve this-nothing-

Donnie banged his head on the ground. "NOOO!" He shrieked. "Please God No"

"April" He whispered.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Donnie looked up.

There she was.

Nearly translusent, but there. She leaned over and kissed him.

It was a long, lingering kiss. One that Donnie could actually feel, and he didn't even have lips anymore. April hugged him tight.

"_It was never your fault. Donnie-I love you"_

April backed up. Donnie could see that by her side stood Splinter, Karai, Casey, The mighty mutanimals, Kirby, Bishop, the utrom-everyone that he-they had lost. Everyone was smiling and waving.

"Someday, you'll join us"

And they were gone.

-That night

The others stood next to a fire when Donnie came back. His head was down.

"Donnie! Donnie where have you been?" Raph asked.

Donnie shook his head as a picture slid from his hands. Leo picked it up. Donnie sat down and hugged his legs.

The turtles looked at the picture.

"April" Mikey whispered.

"Who?" Mira asked. The turtles looked up at Donnie.

Suddenly three pairs of arms wrapped around Donnie.

"We love you, brother" Leo said.

"I know" Donnie whispered.

"And we always will" Raph said. "Robot or not"

"It doesn't matter how different she was from me, or how far away she was. What mattered was the time I spent with her, the love I gave-Before her's ran out" Donnie said.

Later that night Donnie sat under the moon, sketching. The picture was of April on her toes, kissing him. A slight chuckle escaped Donnie's mouth as he remembered that day.

_Your not just any mutant Donnie, your my mutant"_


End file.
